I'm not Bi, I'm Gay!
by Blackfang64
Summary: The girls are trying to convince Natsuki that she's bisexual by any means necessary... any means. NatxNaoxMiyuxMaixShiz humour


**Author: Inspired by Ume Sama's 'If you were gay', so the credit goes to you. Enjoy! **

**-0-0-**

"Hm, I'm pretty sure she's bi" shifting her amethyst eyes across the room, the maroon haired girl found a young cobalt haired girl with fierce jade orbs sitting idly near the corner, tied to a chair.

"I'm not bi!" the blunette yelled back sending fear to the other girls in the room.

"Geez, Natsuki sure is angry today, I wonder why that is?" the tomboyish lead haired girl asked, her gaze directed over at the cobalt haired girl.

"Because you idiots tied me to this chair, that's what! Now, let me out!" Natsuki barked back in reply, shifting herself side to side trying to break free from the chair.

"Oh yes, I remember. Well Natsuki we're not going to let you go until you admit you're bi-sexual, right Mai?" chimed in the enthusiastic looking brunette with beady blue eyes turning to the maroon haired girl who just smiled nervously.

"What, the fu- I'm not bi!" everyone just shook their heads in denial by Natsuki's claim.

"Please Aoi, we don't want to upset Natsuki more then she is already" the maroon haired girl turned to the brunette who nodded in reply.

"Well Natsuki, if you won't admit you're bi..." all eyes directed their gaze of at the redhead girl leaning against the door frame with mischievous eyes. "Then we'll just have to force it out"

"Nao, what are you..." Mai watched in shock as the redhead pulled out a bottle of Mayonnaise holding it high.

"By any means necessary" walking over to a nearby bin, Nao unscrewed the lid as she began squeezing the Mayonnaise out into the bin.

"NOOOOOO! My Mayo!" Natsuki screamed in pain, watching with horrified eyes as the trail of white goo leaked into the bin.

"Admit you're bi Natsuki and it will all stop" Nao cocked a smile at seeing the blunette in pain, taking in the enjoyment of her torture to Natsuki.

"Never!"

"Oh look, all empty" dropping the empty bottle into the bin, Nao approached the trio of girls before whispering into Mai's ears.

"Very well, commence attempt two!" Chie and Aoi nodded in confirmation to Mai's plan before rushing over to the blunette. Quickly stripping Natsuki of her socks and shoes, Aoi and Chie got to work with tickling the blunette's feet.

"Bwahahahaha! S-stop, please sto- ahahaha!" Natsuki screamed above her laughter as she tried to kick her legs but found they were strapped to the chair too.

"Say your bi and we'll stop" Chie stated once again, but Natsuki shook her head in denial above the laughter.

"She's tough, perhaps we need to move onto attempt three, the conversion phase" Aoi suggested, earning awkward looks from everyone.

"Who wants to go first?" Mai asked, peering at the other girls who just shifted eyes at each other.

"I'll go" all eyes turned to the cyan haired girl entering the room.

"Miyu, what are you doing here?" Mai asked, watching as the cyan haired girl approached them.

"Alyssa-sama issued me to help persuade Natsuki in confirming her sexuality, by any means necessary"

Finally breathing right after the tickle attack, Natsuki lifted her head up to find a pair of flamed orbs staring down at her. "Wha- mmph!" before Natsuki could speak; Miyu had cut her off as she placed her lips against Natsuki's own silencing her in a kiss.

"Whoa, look at Miyu go" Chie complimented, starting feel quite aroused from watching Miyu making out with Natsuki.

"Pfft, stand aside and I'll show you how it is done Miyu" breaking the cyan haired girl away, Nao brought the blunette's face at her direction before placing her lips against Natsuki's quivering mouth.

"I think Natsuki's enjoying it" Mai smiled as she approached from the other side of Natsuki. "Aoi, Chie, would you?" the pair nodded in reply as they began unbuttoning Natsuki's school shirt.

Natsuki broke her head away, gasping for air before being silenced by Mai's lips. To her horror, Chie and Aoi had lifted her shirt enough that her chest was showing. "Whoa, nice bra Natsuki" Chie complimented, running her hand up and down Natsuki's leg.

"Such a well built body too" Aoi's hands began to wonder up and down Natsuki's torso, tracing every curve in a seductive manner.

"This can all stop Kuga, just admit you're bi" Nao whispered against Natsuki's ear sending a blush to Natsuki's cheeks. "Very well, Chie release the bra"

"NO! I'm not bi!" Natsuki screamed at the top of her lungs as she broke away from Mai's lips. "Because I'm gay!" All the girls just looked at each with smiles before running towards the door. "Hey, get back here and untie me!" Natsuki was all alone... or so she thought.

"But Natsuki, if I untie you, how will I be able to make sweet love to you?" an icy chill breezed down Natsuki's spine sending the blunette into waves of fear. Slowly turning her head as far as it could, she was met by a pair of crimson eyes and a smile that sent sweat running down her neck.

"S-Sh-Shizuru...?" Natsuki trembled in fear as the woman emerged from the darkness, her tongue gliding along her lips and her eyes burning of lust.

"Natsuki said she was gay, ne? Well then, let's test that shall we?"

"No, no!"

**End **

**Omake: **

**Author: (passed out along the floor) **

**Natsuki: Hey, author, WAKE UP! (Smacks author with a huge fan) **

**Author: Owie, and I was just about to get to the good part. Huh, Natsuki...? (Looks to find Natsuki is not alone as standing behind her is the HiME gang) **

**Natsuki: You've got some explaining to do about this fic of yours **

**Author: Yeah, what about it? **

**Natsuki: What kind of perverted freak are you? Who in their mind comes up with an orgy involving us? (Looks to see Shizuru with drool coming from her mouth) Apart from her **

**Nao: Yeah start talking or I will threaten you with this (Holds up a leek) **

**Author: No, anything but that! Okay, I wrote it because no one else had **

**Mai: Huh? **

**Author: Well, I don't see any fics involving multiple... ahem, sessions going on as it's always just the usual ShizNat stuff, no offense to you two. But it's always ShizNat all the time, I think the readers would enjoy a threesome involving ShizNat or more, just for a change. So I thought I would spice it up by having- **

**Midori: An orgy! **

**Author: Errr, soft of, rather everyone seducing Natsuki. **

**Natsuki: You must be twisted to think anyone besides Shizuru would like to get into my pants, right everyone? (Turns to find everyone's looking at her with hungry eyes) Errr, guys? **

**Nao: Last one to get to Natsuki, is stuck with her clothes! (Charges ahead followed by the rest of the group) **

**Author: (Blood spurts out) I need a break (Collapses) **

**End of Omake **

**Author: Twisted, yes. Well I don't see any other fics like this so cut me some slack, but if someone has please let me know. Anyway, don't forget to read and review if you liked it!**


End file.
